Son of a Imp!
by Mr. Mxyzptlk
Summary: The son of Mxyzptlk decides to follow in his father's footsteps, what more summary do you need?
1. Prologue

Prologue: Trouble to Come

The Fifth Dimension.

No true shapes, sounds, or energy truly existing. Constanly shifting skies, impossible animals, bizzare plant life, floating land masses that might not even truly be there. Nothing stayed the same for long, everything was constantly changing, unless the object had power to protect itself. In fact, things often imploded or exploded for no reason.

The constant spinning and drifting, the blindness and endless coldness were what awaited to anyone without a bendable mind. Wormholes, blackholes and vortex's were playthings, stars and asteroids no more than childrens toys. Immense danger lay everywhere, but this was only thought of as fun.

Energy pathways and sun-like orbs passing in everey direction. Constanly compact but at the same time constanly expanding. Our laws of physics and reality not even coming close to amounting to a pile of dung. The dimension itself having a mind of it's own, and qute frankly, the mind was insane.

To any mortal, it would be intolerable chaos, but to the eternal shape-shifters, powerful demigods and immortal sorcerors that lived there, it was paradise. This was especially true to two beings at the moment. In the deepest regions of the Fifth Dimension was an odd sight. It stuck out because of it's normal appearance, but at the same time it blended in with the randomness perfectly.

It was a large blue house with a white picket-fence, floating in mid-air. A large, bloated, purple, multi-eyed dog with with razor-sharp teeth rested in the non-existant yard. Loud, happy cackling could be heard from within. The laughter came from a small man.

He was barely three feet tall with a large, bald head and a small torso, wearing a purple suit with a green bow-tie, black shoes and a purple boulder cap on his large noggin. The little man was currently jumping around the room excitedly and cackling like a madman. Lying in a bed in the center of the room was a stunningly gorgeous woman. She had flowing red hair with piercing black eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. She had a huge smile on her face and wore a simple white gown and in her arms was a small squirming bundle.

These two beings were of course, two of the most powerful creatures in the entire Fifth Dimension. Mr. Mxyzptlk and Ms. Gsptlsnz. Now happily married... and newfound parents.

That's right, parents. In Ms. Gsptlsnz's arms was their first child. A boy, a _son_.


	2. It's Time

Chapter 1: It's Time

It had been three years since the birth of Mxy's and Gizbie's beloved son, Jrklyvnz, and the said offspring could be found loitering about.

Jrklyvnz, the son of Mxyzptlk and Gsptlsnz, floated in mid-air on his back, completely bored out of his mind. He took after his mother quite a bit, both in mind and body. Although being three years old, the age of maturity for his people, he could take any form he wanted. But he was currently in the form of what could be considered an nineteen-year-old, five and a half feet tall with short, spiky red hair, slim body, handsome face and tanned skin. But his eyes, were certainly the manic, calculating eyes of his father. He didn't have his mother's or father's fashion sense, he preferred plain clothing. He was dressed in blue jeans, white sneakers and a black hoodie. Casual and practical.

He just floated there, over his house and watched as a flock of green-feathered, three-eyed buzzards flew by. He let out a sigh of boredom. His father always said; '_The only problem with immortality is finding ways to spend it_'. And jeez, he was right.

He had mastered his powers in a year, a bit faster than most, but Mxy expected nothing less. And now with immortality, infinite power and near-omniscience he could do anything, but he still couldn't do _anything_. Not here, where he was just another imp with power to burn.

Jrklyvnz let out another sigh and waved his hand, making a small yellow television appear. He snapped his fingers and it turned on, revealing a skyward view of Metropolis. He sat up, now floating in a cross-legged position and stared intently on the screen. The Third Dimension. While he agreed with his mother that the place was primitive beyond belief, he also agreed with his father that the place had a certain... charm, not to mention countless possibilities for fun. He let out another sigh and snapped his fingers again, making the television revert back to nothingness.

He remembered the stories his father had told him about the Third Dimension, and how their powers were even greater there. He longed to go there, but his mother was skeptical to let him and whenever he asked, his father always said, 'It's not time yet, boy-o'. He also remembered the cruel jokes and remarks the other inhabitants of the Fifth Dimension had said about his father, how he was banished there once and how he was constantly outsmarted by some third dimensional named Superman.

_Superman_. Jrklyvnz hated that name and even more, the person who it belonged to. He had seen pictures of him and seen images of his exploits. The young imp-sorceror clenched his teeth and wished that he could have just one shot at this superclod and his bozo friends.

He was startled when a small zap and a flash accompanied the arrival of his younger sister, Srackzxy. She was their mother in miniature. There was no other way to describe her, she was like Gizbie in every way. Long red hair, perfect skin, cold black eyes, everything the same. She was wearing a long, blue, sparkling dress, which meant their mom was too. Although she was only two years old, she took a superior tone with everyone, save their parents.

"Hey, Jrky, dad's looking for you." the young imp-sorceress said, before zapping back from wence she came.

Jrklyvnz raised and eyebrow and zapped into the living room, where his small father was waiting for him.

"There ya are boy-o! I've been looking for ya! It's time!" cried Mr. Mxyzptlk.

"Time for what pops?" asked the younger imp.

"Time for your first field trip to the Third Dimension!"

A large smile at once found it's way on Jrklyvnz's face. He was about to get his wish.

---

Okay, next chapter is where the fun really begins, this is just setting up the scene. Oh and by the way, for those who are unfamiliar with Mxy and Gizbie and want to learn how to pronounce their and their children's names they are as followed:

Mxyzptlk: Mix-yes-spit-lick or Mix-ill-plick

Gsptlsnz: Giz-pit-lez-nez

Srackzxy: Sar-ak-zex-y

Jrklyvnz: Jar-kliv-nez


End file.
